el primo de ymir
by ilovedmybody
Summary: dos nuevos vecinos se mudan al apartamento de enfrente , donde vive krista que pasara ? la curiosidad mato al gato


**LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A SU DUEÑO .**

 **A QUI UN PERSONAJE LO PASE A Genderbender**

 **NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE**

...

Por que no ?

Me encontraba en casa limpiando mi pequeño departamento, se avecinaba pronto la visita de mis amigas y yo me había propuesto para que la reunión de amigas fuera en mi casa , Sasha y Mikasa no tardarían en llegar .

Estaba terminando de limpiar el vidrio de mi ventana cuando de pronto en el apartamento del otro lado entro un chico algo moreno con pecas en sus mejillas y dos cajas en sus manos , para ser sincera me sorprendí por que ese apartamento llevaba mese vacío y en la zona en la que vivo es difícil tener un lugar pero bueno ... Seguida del chico alto entro otro un poco mas alto que lo abrazo por detrás de el me quede congelada serán gay este le dijo algo al oído al otro y me sentí excitada los dos eran muy guapos pero el de las pecas era sexy muy sexy al parecer el me vio por que bajo las cajas y me hizo un saludo con su mano no supe como reaccionar y cerré mi ventana ... O dios me vio mas bien los dos me,vieron .

Me despeje momentos después y volví a mirar para mi mala suerte ellos habían puesto una cortina azul marino en su ventana ..había sido estupida un chico guapo y lindo me saluda y yo solo ui de ahí .

Los toques de la puerta me sacaron de onda y regrese a mi sala para abrir la puerta seguro eran mis amigas

Mikasa:por que tardaste en abrir krista que te pasa estas muy roja

Sasha: jaja es cierto parecer una fresita ...mmm una fresa

krista: lo siento chicas estaba un tanto ocupada en unas cosas

Mentira mas patética no pude inventar pero no se me ocurría nada en,ese momento

Mikasa : bueno ya a lo que vinimos chicas

Mis amigas se acomodaron en los muebles de mi pequeña sala y empezamos a conversas casual

Sasha : bueno chicas les platico Jean y yo estamos saliendo

krista: enserio o eso es genial

Mikasa:en verdad creí que ese tipo y tu se odiaban

krista: tal vez de ahí surgió el amor

Sasha: es verdad Jean es muy fastidioso pero es muy bueno en la cama ademas compartimos el,gusto por la comida y es guapo

Mikasa: bueno eso es verdad ...y tu krista que cuentas de tu vida sentimental te as acostado con alguien o ves a un chico o,chica

La pregunta de Mikasa me tomo por sorpresa hace mucho que no salia con nadie ni tenia nada con nadie

krista: bueno no ya saben desde lo de Rainer yo no quiero nada con nadie

Sasha: ya sabemos que salio mal pero ya supéralo ósea krista eres súper linda mas de alguien te quiere por lo menos en su cama

Mikasa: es verdad hace mucho que no tienes pareja

Tome mi bebida y me undi en el sofá es verdad estaba soltera desde hace mucho mmmm sasha comía papitas y Mikasa solo se pintaba las uñas

krista: bueno y tu Mikasa que cuentas con tu vida romántica

Mikasa : mmmm pues que quieren saber

Sasha : ya te decidiste quien te gusta

Mikasa: un no lo se los dos me gustan ósea Levi es mmmmm magnífico pero Annie es muy ruda no se

Mi amiga Mikasa es bisexual para sasha y para mi eso es muy normal viniendo de mikasa esta había tenido un rollo sexual con su jefe Levi y una aventura con su socia Annie ahora resulta que se estaba enamorando de los dos pero ella no sabe a quien escoger .

Mikasa: no se a quien elegir dijo ósea por mi me quedo con los dos pero es difícil me comprenden

Sasha : difícil pero como ya te los tiraste a los dos mas de alguno te debe gustar mas

Mikasa :lo se hay tengo mas sentimientos por Levi no se es tan posesivo no se chicas Lo pensaré si

Nuestras conversaciones se hizo,mas larga y seguimos conversando asta que dieron las 10:30 pm de la noche algo tarde pues mañana había trabajo y otras cosas por hacer

Mikasa: chicas me la pase genial pero,mi cama llama

Sasha : y a mi me llama Jean

Krista :jaja enserio chicas la veré luego

Sasha y mikasa se fueron de mi casa Mikasa en su carro y Jean vino por su chica patata no puedo creer como son,pareja pero bueno

Arregle todo el desastre que había quedado y deje mi sala impecable me preparaba para ir a dormir no sin antes dar una última miradita a la ventada de mis nuevos vecinos pero nada para mi decepción personal... La ventana seguía igual tal vez , solo ellos llevaron esas cajas y ya .

Toc toc

Mi puerta volvió a sonar y no le tome importancia tal vez seria alguna de las chicas que se le olvido algo o no se

...

Mmmm

Me quede congelada

-hola disculpa es muy tarde pero quería saber si sabes donde puedo hacer la instalación de la luz por que mi departamento no tengo luz .

Krista: si este disculpa

Enfrente de mi estaba el chico de la mañana el moreno alto con pecas y una coleta en su cabello era pequeña pero linda y su atuendo era una playera de mangas larga blanca y un pantalón gris con pantuflas blancas

-o lo siento me llamo Ymir

Krista: un gusto Ymir soy krista

Ymir: lindo nombre ..perdón que viniera tan tarde pero es que Bertholdt no sabe de la luz

Krista : mira yo tampoco se pero puede ser que los fusibles estén de masiado viejos o no los cambiaran el departamento lleva 13 meses sin ser usado

Ymir : o entonces es eso tal vez

Krista: si tal vez si

Me le quede viendo a Ymir hay seguro estaré babiando o algo por que el es mega guapo y sexy no estaría mal usar el consejo del hermano de mikasa , Eren "si te gusta acuéstate que te va a pasar "

Las sabias palabras de Eren bueno de sabio el tipo no tiene nada derepente todo se volvió oscuro y me dio miedo

Ymir: tranquila no pasa nada ...maldición el idiota de Bertholdt le movería algo

Ring ring ...un celular sono pero por el sonido de la canción yo supe que no era mío

Ymir: o que paso viejo ...que pero Como no no... Si esta bien aver que hago yo... No ya no te preocupes dejaste sin luz a dos edificios estupido si ya ok .

Ymir: lo siento krista Bertholdt hizo cosas que no debió de hacer si pero

No lo deje continuar lo tome del brazo y me aferre a el tenia miedo yo tenia miedo mucho miedo aparte vivía sola y los fantasmas existirán no lo se

Krista: cuanto va tomar que lo repare

Ymir: tal vez asta mañana por que nuestro amigo Connie vive lejos pedo mañana estará listo

Krista : que asta mañana no puede ser yo no puedo no lo soportare

Ymir : hay no me dijas que duermes con un foquito

Me ruborice pero lo bueno que el no me vio

Ymir: si tranquila mira Bertholdt no quiso hacerlo adrede si

Krista : tu novio no se fijo lo que hizo no que los hombre son mejores y no se que tanto

Ymir: oye Bertholdt es estupido pero ...espera como de que mi novio el no es mi novio acaso me ves cara de gay

Krista: espera no es tu novio pero si yo los vi

Ymir: no es mi novio es mi primo el si es gay pero solo me dijo algo en,el oído

Krista: pues eso no parecía el y tu enserio yo los vi

Ymir: lo se no se como a las chicas bonitas les gusta andar de espías

Krista: yo no los espiaba estaba limpiando mi ventana

Ymir: aja mira nena yo solo te queria molestar te vi limpiando la ventana pero me,pareció divertido que mi primo el gay me digiera el código del departamento en el oído

Krista: en serio pues mira que bromas de mal gusto estupido

Ymir: jaja hubieras visto tu cara cuando nos viste

Me sentía avergonzada el tipo se había burlado de mi

Ymir : lo siento fue divertido

Krista: si por lo menos para ti

Ymir: bueno pasa una linda noche

Ymir se iva a marchar pero yo no lo deje

Krista: espera yo no me puedes dejar esta completamente oscuro y me da miedo

Ymir: enserio hemos estado hablando a Oscuras jaja

Le di un golpe a Ymir

Ymir: oye espera no seas tan ruda

Krista: no seas estupido

Ymir: bueno vives sola o que

Krista : si

Ymir: ya veo

Krista : y tu vives con tu primo o solo

Ymir: vivimos juntos bueno apenas

El silencio volvió a reinar y me puse mas nerviosa pensé en,llamar a, sasha o a mikasa pero seguro estarían ocupadas o dormidas

Ymir: bueno mira tu celular tiene flas actívalo y ya

Krista: se va a descargar ademas no hay luz para cargarlo

Ymir: mmmm y que sugieres que duerma contigo

Krista: no ovio no ni te conozco como para hacer eso

Ymir: mira krista

Krista : mira Ymir yo enserio tengo miedo y bueno todo esta oscuro si te quedas y me haces compañía yo ago algo por ti

Las palabras de Eren sonaban,en mi cabeza Ymir esta guapo y sexy y hace mucho que no tenia sexo tal vez si me portada mal como Eren nos sugería aveces no me,pasaría nada pero no se aparte es mi vecino como lo vería.

Continuara ...


End file.
